Loving Enough
by Shopaholicteen666
Summary: At twenty five Seth is one of the most famous actor's alive. Summer is an up and comming fashion designer, when the two meet their lives will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a total AU story that I've been working on forever. I have started about a million times, so hopefully this one turns out to be good. Okay there are a few things that you need to know**

**First of all Seth and Ryan are real brothers. I kind of needed this to make my story work, which eventually hopefully you'll be able to see. If not, then I did it just because I love the idea of figuring out how he would be if he was raised by the Cohen's.**

**Summer grew up in New York, so she's never met Seth. She knows Marissa through college and they've been best friends for a long time. They have a fashion design company together. **

**Marissa and Ryan were Newport's golden couple during high school. They're still together, and he wants to propose to her. Ryan's the new CEO of the Newport Group and together he and Kirsten have expanded it around the world. He operates from New York but he's constantly flying all around the world.**

**Seth is a mega famous actor. He's the creator, writer and one of the co-stars of a hugely famous TV show called NEWPORT. He lives in L.A. His best friend besides Ryan and Marissa is his co-star and on screen love interest Chloe Martin. The world seems to think that they're dating, but in actuality they're just friends. They go to a lot of premiers, parties and stuff together because Seth doesn't have a girlfriend and Chloe's dating a guy who asked her to not take him to any premiers or into the spotlight until they figured out their relationship. Chloe spends the off season in New York, which is where Seth is visiting her. **

**Okay I think that's all you need to know. But if there's any confusion at all, just ask me in a review. I'll gladly answer it and clear up any confusion you may have. So hope you enjoy this story. And as always I own nothing at all related to the O.C.**

Summer used her elbow to knock on Marissa's door. She was holding Chinese food take-out, and two bags filled with ice-cream and other junk food, things like chips, cookies and crackers.

"Coop!" she wailed "Help," The door swung open to reveal instead of Marissa it was her boyfriend, Ryan. "Hey Ryan, a little help might be nice,"

"Nice to see you too," Ryan said rolling his eyes as he grabbed the Chinese food from her.

"It's wonderful to see you," Summer said just as sarcastically "So what are you doing tonight? Going out or do you feel like hanging out and watching chick flicks with Coop and me? It could do good to get in touch with your feminine side,"

"Oh yes it would," Ryan said walking into the apartment "I could start crying over love stories, watch only romantic movies, and then when my girlfriend leaves me because I'm too feminine, it will be the chance I always wanted to come out of the closet and go live with my lover named Stan," Ryan rolled his eyes "Sounds like fun,"

"Great for you, seriously you're going out right?"

"Yes Summer, we'll leave you alone,"

"We'll?"

"Didn't Marissa tell you? My brother Seth is staying with a friend of his, and the two of us are going out,"

"Ahh, the famous Seth Cohen, sounds like fun,"

"Yeah, he'll be over soon, were just going to go have a low key dinner,"

"Sounds fun," Summer said "Where's Coop?"

"She's in the shower, she said she'll be out in a minute,"

"Great," Summer said plopping the food down on the kitchen table. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing, just work, I've been swamped were opening up a new development in Canada,"

"Great for you," Summer said fishing through the bag for the bag of chips. She popped them open and grabbed a handful "Want some?"

"No thanks,"

"Suit yourself," Summer said as Marissa walked out of the bedroom her wet hair plastered to her face. "Coop!"

"Hey Sum, I didn't hear you come in, get the food?"

"Yep," Summer indicated the food sitting on the table

"Great, so what movies are we going to watch?" Marissa asked leaning against Ryan as he put his arm around her waist, kissing her on the forehead. Summer had to look away, pretending to be taking out the food from the bag. She hated when Marissa and Ryan got all romantic, it made it hard to be friends with them.

"I have no idea, your choice,"

"Coolness," Marissa said pulling away from Ryan as she too grabbed a handful of chips and headed into the living room. Summer smiled at Ryan quickly before she bounded after Marissa into the living room. Ryan walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water as there was another knock at the door.

"That must be Seth," Ryan mumbled to himself taking a huge sip of the water as he walked towards the front door of their apartment. "I'll get it," he said answering the door. He was surprised to not only see Seth, but Chloe as well. But then again he shouldn't have been that surprised, those two were always together. "So much for a guys night out, huh?"

"Hey Ryan," Seth said enveloping him in a hug

"Seth, great to see you, but what's Chloe doing here?"

"You said that Marissa was going to be home right?"

"Yeah, she's having a girl's night, with her friend Summer,"

"Right, so can Chloe join in, she was bored,"

"Seth, you should have called, but I'm sure it's fine with Rissa,"

"Hey Ryan," Chloe said giving him a huge hug

"Chloe, always nice to see you, Marissa and Summer are inside. I think they were going to pick a movie now, if you want to go in"

"Cool, bye," Chloe said walking into the huge apartment and into the living room where Summer and Marissa were discussing movies.

"I was thinking a good chick flick, you know something like _Pretty Woman_, or the new _Sabrina_," Marissa was saying

"Well I want a hot guy, neither one has that. How about something different like _Cruel Intentions _or _Gone with the Wind_"

"Mariss?" Chloe asked tentatively and Marissa looked up.

"Chloe! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asked leaping up and giving her a hug

"I was bored and Seth said I could come hang out here if I wanted, do you mind?"

"Not at all,"

"Hey I'm Summer," Summer said getting off the couch to introduce herself

"I'm…" Chloe started to say

"Chloe Martin, I know," Summer said holding out her hand for Chloe to shake "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Same here, Mariss talks about you a lot,"

"Really? That's cool, she's said some nice things about you too," was all that Summer said before going over to the couch and sitting back down.

"What do you want to watch, Chlo? We've got Chinese food and tons of junk curtsey of Summer and my entire dvd collection,"

"You guys okay?" Ryan asked walking into the living room with Seth right behind him

"Yep, we've got food, we've got movies were fine," Marissa insisted getting up and kissing him quickly

"Okay, by the way Seth this is Summer, Rissa's best friend, and Summer this is my brother Seth,"

"Nice to finally meet you," Summer said getting up and extending her hand

"You too, I've heard lots about you. Good things though,"

"Good. I could say the same for you,"

"Awesome, good to know that my brother doesn't totally talk bad about me behind my back,"

"Nope, not most of the time, anyway," Summer said with a grin

"Okay were going to get going," Ryan said kissing Marissa on the forehead "Love you,"

"Love you too," Marissa said softly as he walked away

"Hey Ryan!" Summer called as Seth and him left the room

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to Stan for me, tell him were working on your feminine side,"

"Whatever you say, Summer," Ryan said laughing as he followed Seth out the door.

"What's so funny?" Seth demanded as they took the elevator down to the garage

"It's kind of hard to explain," Ryan said with a shrug

"Like an inside joke you mean,"

"I guess,"

"I'm sure Marissa loves that you have an inside joke with her best friend,"

"It's not like that Seth, were just friends," Ryan said getting defensive

"Okay, okay," Seth said "Now let me see this new car of yours,"

Inside the apartment they were all eating out of take out containers as they watched _Pretty Woman_. Summer was sulking slightly because this wasn't the movie that she had wanted to watch.

"I love this movie," Chloe was saying

"Really? I don't get it, being a hooker, it's just not all that glamorous and the guy would never fall for the hooker," Summer pouted still angry

"Sum, don't be like that, we said we'd watch something you want after," Marissa glaring at Summer

"Sorry," Summer said turning her attention back to the screen

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Chloe cried jumping up

"What did you forget?" Summer asked intrigued

"Seth and I are going to try and go on vacation before we have to go back to filming in August, so we were wondering if you and Ryan wanted to come. You should totally come too Summer, my little sister Ashley is coming, so you have to. It would be so much fun, please Mariss, Please Summer, please, please, please," Chloe begged. Marissa laughed when Summer shot her a look. A look that clearly said where did you pick up this nutcase.

"I have to talk to Ryan," Marissa said

"He already said okay if you say okay," Chloe said practically jumping up and down

"Ryan agreed to take a vacation?" Summer asked stunned

"Yeah," Chloe cried happily "Seth convinced him,"

"Wow," Even Marissa was stunned

"I know, so please come Mariss?"

"Well if Ryan said yes, how can I say no? Of course I'll come, Summer you too?"

"Well I don't know, it sounds kind of like a family thing,"

"I'm not family," Chloe said confused

"Your close enough," Summer pointed out

"You think Seth and I are dating," Chloe said and cracked up

"What did I say?" Summer asked "It was in People when I was flipping through it yesterday"

"Oh my god, no, no, no, Ew! No! Seth and I are just good friends, nothing more I promise, ew," Chloe shuddered

"But still I don't want to barge in,"

"Your not, I love you, Ryan loves you, Chloe and Seth will learn to love you, and I only met Ashley quickly so I have no idea about her,"

"Um…but there's work and I just, I don't know,"

"Yes you do, there's nothing too it, your coming," Marissa said indicating that the conversation was over "Now watch the movie"

Hours later Seth and Ryan walked into the apartment to find the three girls sleeping. Ryan laughed as he went over and kissed Marissa's forehead softly.

"Hey Rissa, honey, come on, I'll clean up and let you go to bed," he lifted her up "Listen Seth you want to wake up Chloe and the two you head back to her apartment, you can use my car if you want. Also Summer's apartment is on the way, want to drop her off? You can bring the car back to me tomorrow," Ryan asked and Seth nodded, catching the keys that Ryan threw

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Seth said "Chloe," he said whispering in her ear. Her eyes popped open almost immediately

"Hey Seth," Chloe said with a small smile "Ready to go back to my apartment?"

"Yep, Ryan just asked me to drop off Summer first,"

"Okay," Chloe mumbled "I'll wake her up, Summer!" she cried but Summer didn't move. Chloe was about to close her eyes again when Ryan walked back into the living room.

"You guys just want to leave her here?"

"It's cool, we've got her," Seth said going over and gently tapping Summer. "Hey, come on wake up, were going to take you home,"

"Huh?" Summer mumbled opening one eye and staring at Seth.

"Hey. Good morning or night, whatever, um Ryan asked me to give you a ride home. Is that cool?"

"Uh," Summer still looked kind of dazed as she turned towards Ryan who nodded at her. "okay,"

"Great, here," he said offering her a hand. Reluctantly she let him pull her up.

"Bye Ry," Summer said walking over and giving him a hug "Say good-bye to Coop for me,"

"Okay Summer" Ryan said rolling his eyes, as he watched the three of them leave.

Inside Ryan's car, Chloe gladly took the back so that she could stretch out and sleep.

"Okay your going to turn left," Summer said as they pulled out of the garage

"Great I hate driving in the city," Seth said as he narrowly missed a park car

"Wait don't you like live in L.A.?"

"Yes,"

"That's a city,"

"So?"

"What do you do walk all the time?"

"Nope, it's different,"

"I guess, seems the same to me,"

"It's not, have you ever drove in L.A.?"

"No,"

"So how would you know the difference,"

"I wouldn't, I don't even drive here, in fact I'm like the worst driver ever,"

"So how do you get around?" Seth asked surprised

"Uh…taxi's, town cars, friends, walking, they all work,"

"So do you even have a driver's license?"

"Yeah, my dad made me get one and then he bought me a car,"

"You have a car you never drive?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow

"Okay turn right here, were really close, and yes. My dad loves buying things so he buy's me a car every two years, and at the end of the two years I sell the car and donate the money,"

"That's really odd,"

"Hey. I like to think of it as charity, and number 724's my building," Summer said with a grin

"Did I say it was bad? I just said it was odd," Seth said pulling the car up to the building "Okay, do you want me to walk you up to your apartment, just to make sure you get in okay?"

"I have a doorman for that but thanks," Summer said with a grin as she opened the door. "Say good bye to Chloe for me, oh and it was really nice to meet you. Your different then what I expected. I think," was all she said before rushing into the lobby through the door that the doorman held open for her.

"Thanks I think," Seth mumbled as he drove towards Chloe's apartment. That night as he lay in the guest bedroom after practically dragging a very tired Chloe to bed, he thought about Summer. Like she had said he was different from what most people expected, but did she mean it as a compliment or an insult? He wasn't sure why but he sincerely hoped that it was meant as a compliment.

Early the next morning Seth pulled on a baseball cap and a hoddie sweatshirt. Scribbling a quick note for Chloe he starts off towards Central Park. He's definitely not the athletic type of person, but Seth has found that jogging, no matter how bad he is at it, is actually kind of fun and relaxing. He was just starting to get into the mood of running when he felt his cell phone ring deep in his picket. Damn. He had forgotten to turn it off.

"Hello?" he asked in an annoyed tone not even bothering to check the caller ID

"Seth, are you okay?" It was Marissa

"Yeah, I was just about to go on a jog. I mean I was jogging but I had just stared. Sort of I mean, you know what never mind. I'm jogging,"

"Oh," Marissa seemed to think about this for a moment "Where?"

"Central Park,"

"Oh. That's cool, I was calling to see how bored you are. But never mind, I'll see you later,"

"Wait! Mariss! What do you mean? What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted me to swing by and pick you up, I have to pop into work for a minute and get something, and then we could go get some lunch or breakfast and hang out,"

"Okay, I'll come, how about we meet in like an hour and a half,"

"Seth it doesn't take that long for me to get dressed,"

"But I want to jog and then get dressed,"

"So for once it will actually take longer for you to get ready then it will for me, that's a first,"

"Your hilarious Marissa, just hilarious," Seth said "Bye,"

"Bye Seth," Marissa said with a grin. Walking through the apartment she found Ryan sitting on the couch watching a football game on TV. She snuggled up to him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Seth okay?"

"Yep. Did you know that he was jogging? I mean seriously he can't do any athletic activity's and he's jogging?"

"I didn't tell you about that?" Ryan asked and Marissa shot him a look. "Okay, I guess not. Chloe started him on jogging but she gave it up in favor of swimming I think, but he's been good and kept it up,"

"Weird," Marissa said leaning up and kissing Ryan. She smiled as they broke away. "I love you, you know that,"

"I do know, which is good because I love you too,'' Ryan said thinking of the gorgeous diamond ring buried in a pair of socks in his closet. That was actually the reason for the whole trip, he had gotten Seth and Chloe to be in on the plan. They were going to all go on a trip so that he could pick the perfect place to propose to Marissa.

"Good to know, thanks for cleaning up last night,"

"Well I didn't do most of it, the cleaning lady came early this morning,"

"Really? I didn't hear her,"

"How much did you have to drink?" Ryan teased. He knew that Marissa barley drank, when they were younger they use to drink all the time, but after she went to rehab at eighteen she was now pretty much sober all the time. In fact it had been years since she had had anything besides a glass of wine or champagne.

"Hey I wasn't drunk, I was just exhausted,"

"Yes. Apparently everyone except for Summer was according to Seth, he had a hard time getting Chloe out of the car and into the apartment, I talked to him this morning when he dropped off my car, but he said that Summer was her usual energized self,"

"Well what did you expect. Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot, did you really agree to go on vacation with Seth and Chloe? Because Chloe invited Summer and now that Summer knows we have to go,"

"Yeah, I figured it might be fun," he said pulling Marissa on top of him and kissing her softly. "Besides we have a good time together, don't we?"

"Everyone and us? Or just you and me?" she asked as Ryan kissed her neck

"Well as much as I like everyone, I love spending time with you the best," Ryan said before kissing her shoulders, pushing the think strap of her tank top down as he did so. Just as his hand slid under her shirt and onto her stomach, Marissa pulled away.

"As much as I want to do this, I have to meet Seth in like an hour and you have a meeting, besides I thought that you need to go get packed for your business trip,"

"Damn!" Ryan said looking at his watch "Your right, of course. But maybe I could fake sick and not go to the meeting,"

"No, not a chance. But it's only a night that you'll be away, so I promise I'll make it up to you when you come home,"

"Really?" Ryan raised an eyebrow "Because I like the sound of that,"

"I figured that you would. Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I barley need anything, but come hang out with me while I pack," Ryan said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Okay, race you," Marissa said and raced towards the open door of their bedroom. Ryan followed her grinning, he had only dated a couple of other girls when they had broken up for almost a year in college, but no one compared to her. He would never love anyone as much as he loved her.

Marissa sat on their bed watching as Ryan packed. He was basically throwing things into a suitcase as he talked quickly about the development he was building in Paris. She was barley listening, instead she was watching the way that he was watching her.

"So you have to come and see it, I know how much you love Paris,"

"Paris?" Marissa asked slightly confused

"Are you listening to me?" Ryan asked throwing the pair of socks that he was holding at her.

"Hey! Of course," Marissa said rolling her eyes and throwing the socks back at him

"No you weren't, but you might want to change or get ready, you have to meet Seth in half an hour,"

"Okay," Marissa said with a sigh jumping off the bed and walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back, left in only her underwear, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Attractive," Ryan said smiling at her

"Thanks," Marissa said grinning at him, she went over and removing the tooth brush kissed him.

"Yum, minty," Ryan said and licked his lips slightly, as Marissa kissed his neck. "Marissa stop," he said it coming out almost like a moan "Or I won't ever get to my meeting," Marissa leaned over and put the toothbrush on the table next to the bed, then jumping on the bed she pulled Ryan on top of her.

"I though," Marissa said trailing her tongue in a small circle "that you wanted to fake sick, if you fake I'll fake,"

"Rissa," Ryan said pulled her face up and kissing her tongue explore her familiar mouth. They kissed for a while but eventually Ryan pulled away. "I really have to go, Marissa, seriously. I'm going to get in trouble if I skip this meeting,"

"But you're the boss," Marissa pouted pushing her hair behind her ear and she flipped over and placed her feet on the floor.

"I know, and there is nothing I would rather do than spend the day here, but this is really important,"

"Okay. Your loss," Marissa said walking over and throwing open the door to her closet. Throwing on her favorite old pair of jeans and a tee shirt, she smiled at Ryan. "Bye," she said and walked towards the door of the bedroom, slipping on the sandals she had grabbed as she did so.

"Don't be like that Marissa,"

"I'm aloud to be upset, your passing me up for a meeting," Marissa joked, but her grin faded when she saw Ryan's face fall. He worked so hard, and she knew that he was worried that he didn't spend enough time with her. "Kidding, Ry, Kidding. I'm going to go pick up Seth,"

"Are you sure your not mad? Because if it's important I'll try to get out of it,"

"It's not," Marissa said "But I don't know how long I'm going to be, so I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright," Ryan's face falls slightly

"I love you, have fun," Marissa said

"I won't, but I'll be thinking of you the whole time,"

"You better be," Marissa said and blew him a kiss before grabbing her purse from the living room and walking out the door. When he heard the door close Ryan picked up the pair of socks that were buried at the bottom of his draw in the closet. He opened and pulled out the ring box. The ring was amazing, it had in fact taken him over a year to find a perfect ring and in the end he had asked his mother for help. The result was that using a famous jeweler he had created the ring that he knew Marissa would love.

Summer grinned as she saw Marissa walk into the office.

"Coop!" she called running and giving her a huge hug. "Oh my god I was so bored that I actually stared to design a pair of pants,"

"Sum, that's not a bad thing, you're a fashion designer," Marissa said and motioned for Seth who had been sitting in the reception area to come towards them, "Sum, you remember Seth right?"

"Duh Coop, I only met him last night," Summer said and grinned at Seth. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for taking me home last night,"

"It was no problem," Seth said "Are you coming to get lunch with us?"

"I don't think so," Summer said glaring at her best friend

"Actually I was going to invite you right now, but Seth beat me to it," Marissa said with a shrug

"Thanks. But seriously I can't, I have to meet my father for lunch in like half an hour," Summer said sulking. "But have fun, maybe we can do something tonight. Ryan left right? Want me to spend the night?"

"I don't know, maybe," Marissa said "I'll talk to you later,"

"Your going to stay at her house?" Seth asked confused

"When Ryan's gone she hates being home alone so usually I spend the night,"

"Wow" was all Seth said a stupid grin on his face

"Ew! Obviously it's not like that, you're a freak Cohen,"

"Hey I resent that. Any guy would do that if he heard a line like that," Seth defended himself

"I guess," Summer said and leaned over and hugged Marissa. "Okay I'm going to go back and work a little bit before I go face my dad,"

"Okay," Marissa said and turned to Seth "I'm going to go get something from my office," The two of them walked off in separate directions, and Seth caught himself staring at Summer. He knew nothing about her but for some reason he was already sort of fascinated by her.

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I can't believe I actually finished this. I really, really hope that everyone liked it. I hope that it's going to turn out good. So please, please, please, review. Because I have no idea if this idea is stupid or not. **


	2. The affairs that change our lives

**Author's note: Okay so I recently got inspired to work on this story again. So I did this chapter but really it's just a filler chapter to set the stage for the next chapter. I do hope that you like it a little bit. As per usual a review is nice, tell me if I should or shouldn't bother to keep writing it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zip, zero!**

"Hey Summer," Ryan greeted his girlfriends best friend, as he opened the door to Marissa and his hotel room for her. They were in Saint Tropez, a tropical playground for the rich, famous and powerful on the French Riviera. They had arrived late last night, and even though he felt exhausted Summer looked as though she had just had ten cups of coffee.

"Hi Ry," she greeted kissing his cheek as she walked into the huge suite. Her room was the same, only slightly smaller since she was only one person in the room. Marissa was sitting in her pajamas- pink flannel pants and a matching tank top-on one of the couches drinking coffee. "Hey Coop," Summer said flopping down next to her friend.

"Hey Sum, how's your room?"

"Fine. It's kind of lonely though," Summer pouted and Marissa burst out laughing "What?"

"You have your own apartment, but you find your own hotel room lonely?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course not, Summer, of course not," Ryan said sitting in the chair across from them.

"You look tired Ry-Ry, do you ever sleep?" Summer asked using the nickname that she had given him- the one she only used to annoy him since he despised it

"Nope, I'm always awake," Ryan rolled his eyes at her. "And stop calling me Ry-Ry,"

"Never," Summer said sticking out her tongue at him "Not until the day I die,"

"Wow. Something to look forward too," Ryan said seconds before a pillow hit him square in the face. Hard. Because Summer threw hard for a girl and it hurt. Not that he would ever admit that of course.

"When are Chloe and Seth arriving?" Marissa asked before taking a huge sip of her coffee. Seth and Chloe, as well as Chloe's on again/ off again boyfriend-Ben- and her little sister Ashley, were arriving today, because at the last minute Seth and Chloe had to go do some PR stuff in L.A.

"They should be here in a few hours," Ryan said checking his watch "In the meantime, what do you guys want to do?"

"The beach," they said simultaneously before bursting out laughing "Jinx!" Summer cried and Marissa smacked her. Ryan watched the two of them in amusement, over the years Summer had become like a little sister to him (a annoying one mind you, but a little sister nonetheless) and it still amazed him how childish the two of them could act together. Okay so it wasn't exactly like he was always the grown up but still he liked to believe he was more mature than that.

"Okay…the beach it is," Ryan said getting up "I'm going to shower and get ready,"

"Your showering before the beach?" Summer looked at him like he was stupid

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ryan asked in confusion as Marissa burst out in laughed

"You owe me a soda Coop, because you talked. Anyways why would you shower, you just have to get in another one when we get back. So just go put on a bathing suit and lets go. I'll meet you guys on the beach. Love you," Summer said all in one breath before she bounced (quite literally) out of the room.

"She exhausts me," Ryan mumbled as he walked towards the bedroom part of the suite.

"What are you like a thousand?" Marissa said giggling as she flopped down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm a million and one years old," Ryan laughed flopping down next to her. He intertwined his hand with hers and kissed her fingers. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she said with a wink before pulling away "But I have to get changed, before Sum has a fit because we're missing valuable tanning hours. For someone from New York she sure knows a lot about tanning hours," Marissa said as she got undressed.

Ryan grinned as he watched her move around the room searching for stuff, totally naked. Her body was so incredibly perfect, it was like amazing. She never failed to amaze him.

Marissa pulled on a tiny black bikini that was spotted with large white polka dots. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and slipped on her flip flops. Perfect, she was finished. She turned around to find out if Ryan was ready only to see him laying on the bed, a small smile on his face as he lay fast asleep. He had been joking when he told Summer he never slept, but part of that was true. Marissa kissed his lips softly, left him a note that said she had left for the beach, and pulling on a jean mini skirt and a tee shirt, tiptoed out of the hotel room, closing the door softly behind her.

The beach was amazing, all gorgeous water and sand for as far as you could see. Summer was sitting on the almost empty beach drinking coffee and looking content as she stared out at the ocean.

"Hey Sum," Marissa said plopping down next to her

"Hi Coop, where's Ryan?"

"He fell asleep,"

"Your kidding,"

"No,"

"Oh, sorry," Summer stuck out her lower lip causing Marissa to roll her eyes. Marissa stripped down to her bikini and Summer did the same. "Perfect tanning hours" Summer cried gleefully as she lay down.

Marissa was in a state of total bliss, she was laying down on a warm beach towel, the sun rays beating down and warming her body, a cold glass of lemonade next to her and her I-pod in her ears. She was almost asleep in fact when she saw Ryan come running down the beach. He was wearing jeans, but no shirt, and he had one sandal on and was carrying the other one as he hobbled (ungracefully) towards them.

"Marissa!" he cried yelling "We have to go, we have to pick up…" he trailed off realizing the reaction that could happen if he said Seth's name out loud "my brother. We have to pick up my brother, now!"

"What?" Marissa asked taking out a headphone and blinking up at him, as she took off her sunglasses and adjusted them on top of her head.

"We have to pick up…" he lowered his voice "Seth,"

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Marissa said lowering her sunglasses again

"Your not coming?" Ryan looked defeated somehow as Marissa shrugged

"No thanks, babe, the suns perfect," Marissa said pouting slightly. Ryan gave in, he couldn't stay mad at her

"Fine. I'll be back soon," he said leaning down and kissing her lips softly. She grinned into the kiss.

"Love you," she called after him as he jogged back towards the hotel. He held up his hand in a wave, partly though to show that he'd heard her.

"Your boyfriend is such a freak," Summer mumbled not opening her eyes or lifting her head off the towel.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Summer mumbles as she feels herself start to drift to sleep.

Later she's woken up by the feel of wet sand hitting her back. She blinks in surprise when she finds herself on the beach, she was dreaming she was home. There was a face in her dream- someone she was with- but now she can't remember. All she can see is that in front of her is a person, but she can't tell who.

"Hey Sum," the person sinks down next to her and she can see it's Seth. Or at least she thinks its Seth. The person is wearing huge aviator sunglasses and a New York Yankees baseball cap, even though he's told her on multiple occasions that he doesn't even like baseball.

The two of them became fast friends during the three weeks that he spent in New York. Everyone had been busy most of the time (aka. Ryan and Marissa wanted alone time all the time) and Seth really had very few friends in the city, especially with Chloe in Boston visiting her family.

"Hi Cohen," Summer said sitting up and brushing the wet sand off her back. "How was your trip down here?"

"Boring," Seth shrugged and leans back on the blanked, she lays next to them so that their lying side by side.

"Well you're here now, so that can be fun," Summer said smiling at him

"Yeah…tons," Seth rolled his eyes "I don't even like the beach,"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Chloe wanted to and Ryan wanted to and you did and Coop did," Seth said and Summer wrinkled her nose. Seth had taken to using her nickname for Marissa every once in a while. When she complained, her just rolled his eyes and said that it was the a form of flattery.

"Don't say Coop," Summer whined but Seth ignored her

"So what do you want to do? I figure I have about half an hour or so before someone recognizes me, so how do you feel about ice cream?"

"With just you? Because that might not be too much fun," Summer remarked and Seth rolled his eyes.

"You're too kind, Summer Roberts,"

"Thank you Seth…" she was about to say his last name when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't," he whispered and she nodded. Right, the half hour before he was recognized, he probably was actually looking forward to that. Besides even though there were tons of rich and famous people there, well that didn't mean that people weren't always looking to seek out after a new one.

"Got it. So ice cream?"

"Yep, sounds good. By the way in case you wanted to know Ryan and Marissa left like twenty minutes ago to go back up to their room,"

"Ew, way too much information,"

"Believe me, I know," Seth said extending a hand to help pull her up. Something that she accepted gratefully, as she got up and started to pull on clothes, as Seth gathered her stuff. "On more than one occasion I walked in on them,"

"Oh I've done that, the horrible part about sharing a dorm room with Coop, was that she always forgot to leave a sign of the door that she had Ryan over,"

"Sucks to be you," Seth said as they made their way off the beach and towards the town and the ice cream shop.

"I don't remember you ever visiting when we were in college," Summer said thoughtfully. "I mean Ryan mentioned you once or twice, but you were just starting to become famous at that point. It's just odd that I've never met you before,"

"Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"I met you last week," Seth said earning a hard smack from Summer "Ouch. I'm just kidding, god. I don't know I just never had time when you guys were in college, I was working so hard and then I don't know it all kind of came together and instead of gaining time I lost more. It was horrible at first, you think that celebrity's party all the time. But really I work a lot, like at least a fifty to sixty hour week, plus the weekends,"

"That sucks," Summer said as she held open the door for him.

"Thanks," Seth said- it had a double meaning. The first was being sarcastic for the comment about his work life sucking, the second was real for the opening of the door.

"No problem, I love to insult you,"

"You're a kind person,"

"I know…really, I try to be,"

"and you so succeed," Seth rolled his eyes as he said this. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Summer told him and was surprised when he stepped up to counter and ordered. In French, nonetheless, she had to add this to another thing that surprised her about Seth Cohen. The list was growing longer and longer. Like the fact that he too had a plastic horse (of course Princess Sparkles was way prettier than Captain Oats, but still) and the fact that he loved comic books and video games.

He'd even confessed once that was what he had really wanted to do in life. Design comic books. She had asked him what had happened, and he had mumbled something about a catastrophe in high school and then shut up. He wouldn't talk to her about it but he had shown her a notebook he had filled with drawings. He had done one of her that was amazing, she had been stunned when she had seen it. In fact she had torn it out when he wasn't looking and brought it home with her. He must have noticed because the next day he brought her a few drawings.

"You speak French?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow in surprise

"Yep. Like twelve years, Marissa made me take it, she said Spanish was impractical. I think she got it confused thought. I think she meant French was impractical and got it confused, but being the stupid person that I am I listened to her," Seth rolled his eyes at his own stupidity

"Your smart," Summer giggled as their ice cream was handed to them. "Yummy," she said licking it.

Seth and Summer were the only ones remaining at the table. The seven of them had met for dinner, but everyone had gone their separate ways leaving the two of them alone. It was because of these moments- the ones where they were abandoned- that they had become such fast friends.

"Let's get drunk!" Summer announced taking a huge sip of her Cosmopolitan.

"Sweetheart I think your already drunk," Seth said moving the glass over slightly so that it was out of her reach

"So? Then I'll get drunker," Summer announced reaching for the glass

"No. Come on I'll take you back up to your room, you can sleep it off,"

"I don't want to sleep," Summer said pouting. Seth smiled; she was adorable when she acted like a four year old. A drunk four year old, but still. Everyone had left an hour and a half ago and they had ordered drinks. Lots of drinks between then. Or really they had ordered lots of drinks for Summer.

"Yes you do, now come on," Seth stands up and holds out her hand gently pulling her up. He wraps and arm around her waist to steady her as he led her out of the restaurant. He opened the door with the room key he had found in her purse and led her into her suite.

"Thanks Cohen," Summer mumbled as she slunk down onto her bed, she leaned back and closed her eyes

"Sum, you've got to change before you go to bed. You can't sleep in jeans,"

"Can you help me?" Summer mumbled "my pajamas are on top of the dresser,"

"Yeah, sure," Seth said awkwardly as he grabbed the tiny tank top and the mini pajama shorts off the dresser. "Here you go,"

"I'm not sure I can," Summer pouted and Seth's eyes went wide.

"Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered

"Can you help me please?"

"Uh-uh-uh…I don't…I don't…I don't think that's a very good idea," Seth managed to say backing towards the door slowly.

"Come on, you big chicken. I'll get you relaxed," Summer said clumsily getting up and opening one of the drawers of the dresser and revealing a huge bottle of Vodka.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. No more alcohol for you," Seth said reaching over and attempting to take it from her.

"Its not for me silly, its for you," Summer rolled her eyes as she messily poured it a glass. "drink up,"

"Will you go to bed after I drink it?"

"Mmmhmm," Summer mumbled not committing to anything

"Fine"

An hour later the two of them were laying on Summer's bed laughing at nothing. They were drunk as hell and had almost finished the bottle of vodka. Of course Summer had helped because once Seth got started she had felt left out.

"And then I was like…" Seth choked out and Summer cracked up. She wasn't actually sure what was so funny but it felt funny.

"You're my new best friend, Cohen!" Summer announced happily

"Okay but what about Coop-I mean Marissa,"

"Coop can still be my best friend, your aloud to have one from each gender. It's the rules, duh!"

"Well uh…can you have two best friends of the same gender?" Seth asked timidly

"No!"

"What about three?"

"Definitely not!" Summer cried offended

"Then you'll have to settle for being just a friend,"

"Why?" Summer whined

"Well Chloe already called being my best friend and Marissa's like a best friend, so I can't have you too,"

"Then I take it back, Ryan is my best friend," Summer said huffing slightly

"Ryan's my best friend and my brother, so I win,"

"Well aren't you just special," Summer said rolling her eyes "I'm bored,"

"Go to sleep," Seth slurred and Summer giggled

"Your drunk,"

"So are you. You were drunk first!"

"So?"

"So that means you can't judge me," Seth whined and Summer laughed.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No see sometimes I try to but in the end there's really no way…"Seth was cut off by Summer kissing him. His eyes opened in shock "Except for that," he said as she finally pulled away

"That was fun," Summer announced "lets go make out," and Seth followed her. Because he was Seth and he was a follower not a leader.

Summer groaned as she woke up to the sound of loud knocking. She looked around and had to think for a moment before she remembered where she was. Right. A hotel room. Got it.

"I'm coming," she said staring to get up it could be a few people, Chloe, Marissa, Ryan, Seth. Summer was just about to get out of bed when she realized that laying next to her was another person. A half naked male to be exact. A half naked Seth Cohen to be exact. Summer had to fight the urge to scream out loud. "Wake up," she hissed at Seth. Seth opened his eyes but didn't look all that surprised to see her.

"Morning,"

"That's it? Good morning!" Summer was practically screeching "Someone is at the door and you are half naked, in my bed. What happened? Wait don't tell me, just pull on a shirt and I'll answer the door," Summer said jumping up and running towards the door. Seth grinned at her in amusement as he watched her run out of the room and fling open the door.

"Hey Sum," Marissa said walking into the room "did you just get up?"

"Uh yeah sort of," Summer said vaguely "Cohen's here though, so I didn't exactly just wake up"

"Cohen…oh you mean, Seth. Seth's here, now?"

"Yeah he kind of spent the night," Summer said quietly "In a strictly platonic sense of course,"

"Of course," Marissa echoed suspiciously as Seth came out of the bedroom area wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He was holding his head and looking very tired "Are you okay?"

"Just you know…hung-over,"

"Don't like famous people drink a lot and stuff?" Summer asked bouncing up and down "I mean I had even more to drink than Cohen and I'm fine,"

"Sum that's because thanks to college you can drink like a keg by yourself and only get a headache," Marissa reminded her

"Oh right," Summer said thoughtfully

"Yeah. Anyways I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us for breakfast, well I was going to ask Seth by himself by himself but since he's here well both of you are invited,"

"Um no thanks the idea of food kind of makes me want to puke," Seth said as he slumped down on the couch

"Aww, poor baby. I better stay here with him for a while, I believe it was me that made him drunk,"

"Yes it's all Summer's fault," Seth mumbled and Marissa grinned

"Well…okay then, how about we meet later?"

"Definitely, as long as wussy Cohen feels better,"

"Hey I resent that,"

"You should," Marissa said "okay I'll see you guys later,"

"Great," Summer said as she ushered Marissa out, she was anxious to talk to Cohen.

"Bye," Seth called out weakly, closing his eyes, as the door shut behind Marissa.

"I would yell at you to tell me what happened, but since your obviously hung over I'll let you tell me later," Summer said in an attempt to be nice

"I'm not hung over," Seth said yawning as he sat up "I'm an actor, Summer,"

"What? You lied, you ass," Summer said smacking him hard across the chest

"What? Did you really want to go see RyRissa be all couple-ey during breakfast. No thanks I didn't want to puke up a perfectly good meal,"

"RyRissa?" Summer asks not wanting to admit that he's right

"The merging of their names, like the fact that they've basically merged into one person," Seth explains

"Ahh. I see, sort of," Summer sighs as she sinks down on the couch next to him, all though it far enough away

"So you want to know what happened?" Seth asks casually

"Yes. Judging by the fact that all I remember is being very drunk, please do tell,"

"We made out for a little while, then you went into the bathroom and said you wanted to take a bath, and fell asleep in the bathtub. A bathtub without water," Seth explained looking at her horrified face, "and then you woke up and got back into bed,"

"Oh okay," Summer looked slightly relieved

"Good, were settled then," Seth said standing up "Now I'm going back to my room to "nurse a hangover"" Seth said making air quotes around the last part "By the way, you're an awesome kisser,"

"Well I could say the same, only I don't remember," Summer said slyly "Care to jog my memory?"

"You want me to kiss you so that you can remember if I was a good kisser? How is that for my benefit? What if you decide I'm a bad kisser, that could be bad for my reputation,"

"You get to kiss me, that's a benefit and besides even if you're bad I'll keep it to myself,"

"Well than you can just pretend that you remember," Seth said inching forwards towards her

"I could but then I would be a liar, and that would be bad. Right Cohen?" Summer asked inching forwards as well

"Well that was what my mother always told me, honesty is the best policy, right?" he was practically whispering by now

"Right," Summer agreed "Except that we can't tell anyone…"

"Not even Ryan and Marissa," he agreed interrupting her as he moved even closer to her

"Definitely not them," she breathed in agreement, he was almost upon her now. Just a few more seconds and his lips would be on hers.

"Why ruin our fun, sneaking around is the best," he said wiggling his eyebrow, causing her to giggle a little bit and break the spell. But just as it was almost gone, Seth kissed her finally. He was hesitant at first, increasing the passion as she responded (quite happily) to his kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned slightly as he started to kiss her neck slightly "No hickey," she breathed as he started to suck the base of her neck

"What?" he whispered breaking away and licking his lips as he stared at her

"No marks," she explained. "We don't want our fun to be exposed,"

"Of course not," Seth rolled his eyes

"Of course not," Summer echoed pulling his head back down so their lips met again

"Seth maybe you shouldn't drink anything," Marissa advised as she watched Seth take a large gulp from a bottle of beer "After your hangover last night. Two nights in a row, not a good idea,"

"Thank you mommy, but I'm not sure your one to talk," Seth said rolling his eyes as he exchanged a look with Summer who was trying not to burst out laughing. They were hanging out in a fancy dance club, just hanging out and having a good time

"Hey I'm only drinking a club soda," Marissa protested as Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek

"Don't worry Marissa, Seth's just being an ass," Chloe said detaching herself from where she was making out with Ben (they were on again obviously)

"I resent that," Seth pouted

"Don't feel bad, your normally an ass," Chloe said and Seth pouted pretending to be mad

"Your mean, maybe I'll kill off your character,"

"Uh-huh, and then you'd have to kiss Sam and that would suck," Chloe said sticking out her tongue

"Whose Sam?" Summer asked in interest

"Samantha Limey is Seth's not real love on-screen love interest. Who plays second fiddle to his real love, me of course!"

"Ahh…you don't want to kiss her?" Summer asked curiously

"There are only a few people who I like to kiss," Seth said resisting the urge to wink at her "and Sam is definitely not one of those people"

"Sam's a bitch," Chloe said thoughtfully "She thinks that she can get Seth to date her in real life and then she'll break up with him when she's famous enough and then become even more famous by telling the story of their brief- but memorable- affair," Chloe explained

"How do you know this?"

"I just do, and I also might have overheard her talking to her publicist,"

"Yes. Whatever, thought. Because luckily in about a month and a half her character is moving to um…I haven't decided yet," Seth said with a shrug "but somewhere,"

"How about New York?" Marissa piped up "That's three thousand miles away,"

"Yeah. But that's cool, I hate Sam. I like to think that's she's really moving there. Maybe Kansas, or Pennsylvania,"

"Pittsburg by any chance?" Ryan asked rolling his eyes

"Not a bad idea, Ryan. Except that Anna's from there, and Anna's awesome. So that could hurt her feelings just a little bit," Seth explained "and I don't want to do that,"

"Okay then…um Boston," Chloe volunteered

"No…we have cousins from Boston" Seth explained

"Who we never see," Ryan said rolling his eyes

"But Ryan, buddy, maybe one day we'll be in a terrible crisis and have to go see them for help,"

"You live in California, I think there are a few people that could help you between there and Boston,"

"But their not family," Seth said rolling his eyes as if Ryan was stupid

"There are people that are family," Ryan said

"Who?"

"People,"

"Mature, Ryan, real mature," Summer commented. Then sighed looking out at the dance floor "anyone want to dance?"

"Um…no thanks," Ryan said and Marissa nodded her agreement

"Chloe?" Summer asked but Chloe was too involved with making out with Ben "So that leaves you Cohen,"

"Aww, gee wiz, I'm so honored that I'm your last choice, but sure, why not. That is what your suppose to do in a club," Seth said getting up and holding out a hand for her to take. She ignored him and he followed her down the stairs onto the dance floor.

"I like this place," she screamed over the music

"Me too. No one bothers anyone here, because they've gotten used to seeing celebrities," Seth explained and Summer nodded. Even though she hadn't really heard a word of what he said. Some pop song was playing as they started to dance. Seth ran his hand down her body and grinned at her.

Marissa climbed onto the plane behind Ryan. She was sulking slightly, actually. She had wanted to spend the day at the beach (as if she had spent the last few days doing anything else, Ryan was convinced she was going to get skin cancer) but Ryan had insisted that she fly to Paris with him. She didn't even really want to go to Paris. Maybe the shopping part might be fun, but the rest- hell no. She had seen all the fun places years ago, especially the year when Ryan, Seth, Anna and her had spent the summer after senior year touring Europe. She didn't need to tour anymore and besides she had lots of cool New York clothes. But Ryan insisted, and since she loved him and all, she had agreed. Besides he was pretty excited about his new development.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ryan asked giving her his famous half smile as they got settled on the plane after it took off.

"Yes," Marissa pouted

"Okay then," Ryan said reaching into his bag and pulling out his laptop and turned it on.

"You're going to work?" she asked in disbelief

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"No,"

"Then yes, I'm going to work," Ryan said as he opened up his e-mail and began to read

"You're impossible," Marissa rolled her eyes opening her magazine

"What are you reading?" he asked out of interest, she flipped it over to show him the cover of Cosmopolitan "anything good?"

"Sex tips that you'll never see if you keep dragging me off like this," she said and he grinned to himself. Uh-huh. After she saw the ring and the roses and the view…lets just say she might just change her mind

"Okay," he shrugged and went back to his e-mail

"That doesn't bother you?" Marissa asked in confusion

"No not really," maybe it would have bothered him if he thought she would stick to that

"Fine, sucks to be you," Marissa said going back to her magazine. Ryan just smiled at her.

Ryan actually had to work for most of the day, but he had arranged to meet Marissa (who was shopping of course) for dinner, under the pretenses that they would meet at his new development and head out from there. It was all going to go perfectly at least he hoped so.

Marissa looked around at the beauty of the houses that Ryan was building. They were amazing, and in her favorite city. Which of course was a huge plus.

"Hey beautiful," Ryan commented as he walked out to meet her "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes. I had an amazing time, you should see how much stuff I bought,"

"Really? Should I be worried,"

"Nah, I charged it to my mothers credit card,"

"Well then, good job," Ryan said wrapping an arm around her. "So what do you think?"

"I think their amazing, seriously, Ry, their gorgeous,"

"Thanks. Now come on, I want to show you something," he said leading her up towards the top of one of the houses. It looked amazing, there were roses and candles all over and a table set up in the middle, with two steaming hot plates of food.

"Ryan," Marissa said covering her mouth in shock. She was so revoking the sex thing. This was awesome. "Your so sweet,"

"Now we have to eat before our food gets cold, but I want to ask you something first," Ryan said fiddling around as he pulled out a black box from his pants. He got down on one knee and Marissa felt the tears already.

"Oh Ryan," Marissa breathed as he opened the box to reveal the most amazing ring she had ever seen. "Oh Ryan,"

"Will you marry me, Marissa Cooper, love of my life?" he asked and she giggled

"Of course," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you," she whispered back as they kissed.

"Okay so what do we need?" Summer asked as she and Seth walked around the grocery store on the day that Marissa and Ryan were due back. They wanted to surprise the two of them.

"Flowers…maybe?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow

"No, Ryan will have bought her like a million for last night,"

"Okay then…um chocolate"

"No…"

"Champagne?"

"Definitely," Summer agreed taking two large bottled off the shelves. "What else?"

"Why aren't you thinking of stuff?"

"Because I say that you should," Summer said

"You're a brat, but whatever. Um…condoms,"

"For them? I'm sure they brought enough," Summer said rolling her eyes

"No. For us," Seth said resulting in Summer smacking him hard across the chest. "Ow, hey I was just being honest,"

"Well stop being so honest," she said but she grabbed them anyways "what else?"

"Um…I'm out, you?"

"We have to do something," Summer whined

"No we don't. We drop off the bottles of champagne, which we could of ordered from room service by the way,"

"Your right but we couldn't have gotten these," Summer said waving the condoms in his face

"Ahh, and where would we be without those?"

"You would be in your room getting friendly with your hand," Summer said and Seth laughed.

"I could say the same for you," Seth said grinning as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a half hug. She stepped on his foot- hard- and pulled away. "Or not,"

"You're a jerk,"

"Thanks," Seth said and leaned down, checking first to make sure that no one was around and kissed her briefly.

**Authors Note: Okay so I know this isn't the best chapter but I promise that the next one will be better! Anyways please review I'm very excited about the next chapter. **


	3. The secrets that we keep

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you all so so so much for the awesome amazing reviews. Anyways here's the next chapter. Which I'm way excited about so here it goes…**

Seth looked up in annoyance as there was a knock on the door. He was in his office at the studio of his TV show. He was in the middle of writing the script for the next episode and had asked not to be disturbed.

"Mike," he said referring to his assistant producer "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed,"

"It's not Mike," a distinctly familiar female voice said softy

"Summer?" Seth said getting up and walking to the door in two strides, throwing it open. There she was, all 5 foot 2 of her. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, not since he had last been in New York. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, believe me, I am. But I wasn't expecting to see you until the next time I'm in New York,"

"Well remember how I told you that Coop and I are opening a store in L.A.?" Summer asked

"Yes, but I thought you said your assistant was going to make sure it got all set up,"

"Well she was, but then she had a family emergency, and I volunteered,"

"A family emergency?" Seth raised an eyebrow

"Okay. So actually I asked her to tell Coop that,"

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Seth asked hugging her

"Yes, but I like hearing it," Summer grins against his shirt. It's been five months since their infamous vacation. Five months of sneaking around and having a fling or an affair or whatever it's called behind everyone's back. They haven't even told Ryan and Marissa, and if anyone should be suspicious it should be them. But their not, not even when Seth buys an apartment in Summer's building under the pretense that he wants to be able to spend more time with them. He tells them that he feels left out that everyone else spends all this time in New York and he doesn't, and that's the clincher because lets fact it, they've known him forever and Seth had never wanted to be left out of a single thing.

Their not suspicious that they spend so much time together, or the fact that Summer's been to California so many times. She told them she misses the warm weather, especially now that it's December, and that she alternates between Florida and California. Except that neither have realized she's only been down to Florida once in the last five months.

Because they were Ryan and Marissa, and even though they loved them they were usually too wrapped up in their drama filled lives to realize what was going on with anyone else.

"How long are you here for?" Seth asks shutting the door as he ushers her into his office. By now he's forgotten about the script he was so involved in writing, the idea of having Summer with him is much more exciting

"Two weeks," Summer grins at him "I got a hotel room,"

"You could have stayed with me," Seth pouts at this. He knows her answer; she has to put it on her company credit card so that Marissa doesn't get suspicious. He knows that she'll spend most of the time with him anyways, it's how it always works. But he asks because he genuinely wants her to spend the night for real, without having to fake sleeping in a hotel.

"No I couldn't you know that,"

"Yeah, but I wish you could,"

"Me too," Summer said and their lips meet, savoring the feel of each others lips. The taste of which they don't get often enough.

Later they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, and satisfied grins, completely naked in Seth's bed. They're laying together while Seth's playing with Summer's fingers, intertwining them with his.

"I love you," Seth whispers and Summer has to hide her smile in the pillow

"You don't love me,"

"I do," he insists "Really I do,"

"How can you love me? You barley know me,"

"I do know you, Sum,"

"Even if you did, it's only been five months. You can't love a person in five months,"

"Well then I've proven them wrong, because I love you," Seth said and Summer's about to respond when Seth's cell phone rings. They jump guiltily pulling away from each other, as if the caller could see them "That's Marissa," he says recognizing the ring tone. His voice is un-even as he answers the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Seth," Marissa greets from three thousand miles away

"Hey Coop," Seth says mocking Summer who rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him.

"Ew, don't call me that, it's weird," Marissa whines "but actually I called to talk to you about Summer,"

"Summer? What about her?" Seth said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards the girl that's the topic of their conversation.

"Well she ended up having to go out to L.A. to help set up this new store, and I feel bad. She has to be there for two weeks, and she really doesn't know anyone there. I was hoping you could just be her friend for a little while, so she's not so lonely,"

"I'm sure she's not lonely," Seth says carefully as he crawls back onto the bed. Marissa is silent for a moment, and Seth can hear her sighs down the line.

"Just please, watch out for her. I worry about her, Seth, please," Marissa pleads with him softly and Seth nods as Summer lays her head on his chest. He's stroking her hair absently, listening to Marissa's breathing when he realizes that she couldn't see him nod. It's probably a good thing, he thinks, that she can't see him. Because if she could, she might possibly kill him.

"Okay, I'll look her up. Do you know what hotel she's staying at?" Seth asks rolling his eyes at Summer, who bites back a giggle. Because the truth be told, she loves hiding this from Marissa. It's fun to sneak around, it makes it so much more exciting.

Marissa give Seth all the information that he needs before they hung up. Seth burst out laughing immediately after hanging up the phone.

"So now you're my baby-sitter?" Summer asked kissing his neck slightly

"Yes, but I promise I'll take better care of you then other baby-sitter's have," Seth said letting out a small moan

"Well you passed your trial period," Summer joked, climbing on top of him, and straddling him. They were deep into making out when Summer's cell phone rang, "I am going to kill Coop," Summer said breaking away reluctantly

"So don't answer it,"

"She'll keep calling, the next thing you know the police will be at my hotel,"

"Right…" Seth said passing the cell phone to her

"Coop?" Summer said reluctantly

"Hey Sum, I can't talk for long, I just wanted to ask you a question," Thank god Summer thought to herself

"Okay, shoot," Summer said flopping back onto the bed. She's actually enjoying the irony of this whole situation.

"Has Seth called you?"

"What? Did you say has Seth called me?" Summer asked "It's a bad connection here,"

"Yeah, so did he?" Seth's nodding his head

"Yes, yeah he did, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Marissa said and then there was some mumbling in the background before she got back on "Okay Sum, I've got to go, but call me, okay?"

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Bye, Coop," Summer said hanging up. "I swear that she's like the most dense person in the entire world,"

"Why the fact that she hasn't realized that we're together," Seth asked sarcastically. "Because that's not being dense at all,"

"Your so weird,"

"Thank you," Seth said softly kissing her on the lips "I love you,"

"Shut up, you don't love me," Summer whines but Seth doesn't answer. Instead he kisses her again, and they conveyed everything they couldn't say out loud.

"Summer?" Chloe asked turning to her friend who looked slightly space out

"mmmhmm?" Summer asked not really paying attention. They had agreed to meet for lunch today, and Seth was suppose to meet them after he finished filming a scene at the studio. She was watching the door waiting for him to come back in.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes as she took a bite of the salad she was eating.

"What? Oh yes of course I am," Summer said prying her eyes away from the door.

"Really, so what's your opinion then? Chloe asked

"Um…I say yes definitely,"

"Ha! You so were not paying attention, I wasn't even asking for an opinion I was telling a story, duh!" Chloe said sticking out her tongue

"Sorry, Chlo, my minds somewhere else," Summer apologized and Chloe looked at her suspiciously

"Are you in love?"

"What? No!" she said too quickly

"Yes you are, or your seeing someone, who?"

"No one, really,"

"You're lying," Chloe said taking another huge bite of her salad just as Seth came and sat down next to her.

"Who's lying?" Seth asked reaching over and stealing a tomato from Summer's plate and placing it in his mouth

"Summer, she's totally in like or love with someone but she said she's not seeing anyone," Chloe said as Seth started to choke slightly.

"Summer's in love?" he asked raising an eyebrow in amusement

"Well she's at least in like," Chloe explained catching the look Summer was shooting her "I mean she wasn't paying attention to my really interesting story,"

"Chloe I don't even pay attention to your stories, and I'm like your best friend,"

"Hey, that's mean," Chloe said throwing a piece of lettuce at him

"It's just the truth," Seth said throwing the lettuce back at her

"Well now I understand why they say the truth hurts," Chloe said as the lettuce hit her smack in the center of her forehead

"It's just lettuce, Chlo," Summer said picking it up so that they couldn't throw it anymore. "Now are we going to eat or what?"

"Isn't Chloe already eating?" Seth asked in confusion

"Hey you were the late one," Chloe said with a mouth full of salad.

"Say it don't spray it," Seth says laughing as the waiter comes to take their order.

Later when Chloe's gone to go to an interview for some magazine, and they've paid for lunch, the two of them sit in Seth's car, driving towards her hotel. He's going to drop her off at her hotel before he too heads to a press conference. He rolls his eyes about it, but Summer knows he secretly enjoys it.

"Listen, Sum, I have a question," he sounded nervous as he asked

"Okay, Cohen," Summer said pulling her sunglasses down from on top of her head.

"Okay so I was wondering ifyouwantedtocomehomewithme?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me?" Seth asked shyly speaking more clearly

"Cohen, sweetie, I think it's too late to just be asking that," Summer said kissing his cheek

"I meant I have to go back to Newport to get something from my parents, and I was wondering if you want to come with me. I'm going to go for a few hours tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Seth we haven't even told Ryan and Marissa," Summer said biting her lip

"I mean we can just go as friends, of course," Seth said quickly

"Okay, sure why not. I have to work in the morning, is that okay?"

"Yep. I was planning on leaving around two," Seth explained and Summer grinned at him

"Sweet," Summer said as they pulled up to her hotel "thanks for the ride, Cohen,"

"No problem," he said winking at her "Love ya," he said and she winked back,

"Love ya," and with that he drove away. Seth's heart sunk as he drove off towards the press conference. He loved her for real, at least he thinks so. It's the closest he's been to love since…well he wasn't going to go there. Let's just say it's the closest he's ever been to love, at least that he wants to remember.

He wants to tell the whole world that he's dating her, he wants to introduce her to his parents for the first time as his girlfriend, he doesn't want her to be just a friend. He wants to tell Marissa that he's been doing her best friend for five months- to get a reaction out of her- and then after Ryan threatens to kill him if he ever hurts her, he wants to tell them that he loves her.

In fact he's starting to understand Tom Cruise. He wants to jump on Oprah's couch and tell the whole world that he loves Summer Roberts. He doesn't care if people make fun of him or think that he's stupid. He just doesn't want it to be their secret anymore. Which is actually what he had hoped would happen when he told her that he loved her. But things don't always work out the way you want them too.

Seth walks into the hotel lobby not even trying to pretend that he's someone else. He walks over to the desk and the concierge doesn't even look surprised. This is L.A., celebrities are not that big of a deal.

"Mr. Cohen, can I help you?" the concierge asks in a too polite voice

"Um yes actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor,"

"Of course," the concierge is eager to please, eager for the publicity

"Great. I was wondering if you could ring up to Summer Roberts, and tell her that I'm down here waiting for her," Seth says

"Why of course, Mr. Cohen," the concierge says picking up the phone as he searches through the computer

"Thank you," Seth says and is about to go sit down when a teenage girl comes up to him, giggling the entire time.

"Are you Seth Cohen?" she asks quietly and he nods once. She giggles again "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh…sure," Seth said taking the piece of paper "what's your name?"

"Autumn," she says softly and Seth laughs

"That's so cool. My good friend's name is Summer," he explains so that she doesn't think he's laughing at her.

"That's cool, like Summer Roberts,"

"You know of her?" he's surprised

"Yes!" Autumn's eyes light up "she's only my favorite designer, ever! Her and Marissa Cooper,"

"Hey Cohen," Seth turned to see Summer come downstairs. She looked amazing, he thought "Ready to go?"

"Oh my god, your Summer Roberts," the girl cried in excitement

"Yeah…hi?" she exchanged a look with Seth

"Sum, this is Autumn she's a fan of yours," he explained and Summer grinned

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you," Summer said sticking out her hand which Autumn gladly shoot

"I love your clothes," she said happily

"Thank you," Summer said

"It was awesome to meet you, but we have to get going," Seth said apologetically

"Of course, it was great to meet you," Autumn said excitedly as she ran back to her parents.

"Ready?" Seth asks as Summer watches the girl talk to her parents

"Yep, I loved her name," Summer says as she follows him outside.

"I thought you would," Seth says rolling his eyes. Outside their bombarded by paparazzi wanting to know where their going and screaming question and asking them to look over at where their standing, cameras ready. Seth shields Summer as he opens the car door for her and helps her in. He smiles at the paparazzi before getting into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asks squeezing her hand briefly before starting the car. They head off towards the highway and towards Newport.

It's nearly three o'clock when they finally drive through the gates of Newport.

"Here we are," Seth says pulling up in front of his childhood home.

"It's gorgeous," Summer said "your like right on the beach,"

"Yeah. Marissa lived right there," Seth said pointing to the house next door "for a little while at least,"

"Yeah she told me," Summer said as they walked up. She knew she was being stupid but she was actually sort of nervous. It was like she was meeting her boyfriend's parents, without them knowing she was his girlfriend. She watched as Seth fiddled with his keys clearly looking for the one that would open the door. He finally opened the door and tentatively pushed it open

"Hello?" he called out and a few seconds later Kirsten Cohen appeared in the living room.

"Hi honey," Kirsten said giving him a huge hug "and you must be Summer, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said as she pulled away

"Hi Mrs. Cohen,"

"Kirsten please, how are you?" Kirsten asked amicably "I've heard so much about you over the last years, I feel like I practically know you. Ryan and Marissa, and now Seth, talk so highly of you,"

"That's so sweet," Summer said blushing slightly "I've heard amazing things about you and Mr. Cohen, as well,"

"Really, my sons say nice things about me?" Kirsten said faking shock

"Sum must have gotten me confused with someone else, why would I ever say nice things about you?" Seth said rolling his eyes as Kirsten lead them towards the kitchen

"I have no idea. Your father went out, he had to go take care of something for work, but he should be back soon. He did leave bagels though," Kirsten said thoughtfully

"Bagels?" Seth said his face lighting up. "I love bagels,"

"I know you do, honey," Kirsten said as she passed the bag towards him "So Summer, how long are you in L.A. for?"

"Two weeks, although after watching the weather channel I wish I wasn't going back until July,"

"Why? Snow's awesome!" Seth said, his mouth full of chewed bagel

"Ew! Cohen, say it don't spray it. Anyways, you only say that because you've never lived with snow, only visited it," Summer said rolling her eyes

"I have an apartment in New York," Seth said indignantly

"Doesn't count. Your barley ever there," this was said with yet another eye roll

"I come as often as I can," Seth said slightly hurt, which made Summer feel sort of bad

"I know," She said patting him on the back "I know,"

"Did you grow up in New York?" Kirsten piped up as she watched them in interest. There was a vibe between the two of them, she just couldn't figure out what it was yet. But she would, she was his mother.

"Yep" Summer confirmed breaking away from Seth "That why I love this place so much, it's so different from home,"

"True, very true. Do you like it here?"

"Very much, it's not New York, but there are so great things about it," she said exchanging a look with Seth, something Kirsten didn't fail to notice. There was that vibe again, she just had to figure out what was going on between them. She would pump Marissa for information later.

"I understand," Kirsten said although she didn't "Seth said you've been spending a lot of time out here lately,"

"Yeah, it's a nice change to the cold, and on top of that now I can come even more since we're opening a store out there,"

"Marissa told me, congratulations,"

"Thanks, it's pretty exciting,"

"Who wouldn't want a store on rodeo drive? I'd love to see it, when it's done,"

"Well if you want a tour any time during these two weeks, just give me a call," Summer offered

"Sounds like fun, if you have time of course," Kirsten said quickly

"I'd loved too, I think it's so cool! You worked with building developments, right? You can always give me your opinion,"

"I'm not sure mine is worth anything, Ryan's though would be helpful,"

"Yeah, we actually had him design the inside, and he worked with this interior decorator, which was pretty hilarious. Right, Cohen?"

"What? Oh Ryan and that crazy interior decorator, it was kind of funny," Seth admitted, he had been too busy thinking about Summer to fully listen to the conversation.

"Your weird, it was hilarious, the lady has amazing taste, but she had no knowledge of architecture and she and Ryan kept fighting,"

"I would have paid to see that,"

"Yeah, Ryan got all hot and bothered and then stormed off," Summer explained laughing slightly "Marissa had to convince him to work with her, but I don't even want to know what it took," she said not thinking, causing her to blush furiously. This was Ryan's mom, for gods sake.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Kirsten said kindly, then she pointed out the window towards the pool house "You see the pool house, over there?"

"Yes," Summer said still embarrassed

"Ryan and Marissa use to sneak out there all the time when she lived next door," Kirsten explained "I caught them there too many times to count,"

"Please mother, you think you caught them there to many times, Anna and I use to sneak in there and play video games or Jenga during those boring Newpsie parties, and they were always there, it was kind of scarring," Seth explained

"You had a hide out from those parties, and never bothered to share?" Kirsten asked feigning hurt

"Mom, you were just not cool enough to hang out there," Seth said sticking his tongue out at her

"Ouch, you wound me,"

"Who's Anna?" Summer asked hesitantly

"Anna's like my best girl friend, like girl space friend, not the one word kind," Seth explained quickly

"You haven't met Anna yet?" Kirsten asked surprised "but she lives so close to you guys, she lives in Pittsburg,"

"Oh…nope, I don't think so, is she friends with Marissa and Ryan?"

"Yeah…but she's better friends with me," Seth said possessively, sounding sort of like a two year old

"You are such a child," Kirsten said laughing slightly

"Surprisingly, that doesn't bother me," Seth said thoughtfully

"I can't imagine it would," Summer said

"What does that mean?" Seth asked indignantly

"Your just a child inside" Summer explained and they stared at each other for a moment. Had it just been the two of them, now would have been the time for her to kiss him, to let him know that it was just a joke. Sort of. But it wasn't like she was going to kiss him in front of his mom

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Kirsten asked clearing her throat to get their attention. She needed to talk to Marissa. In actuality she was kind of hoping something was going on between them. Summer seemed like a sweet girl, and everyone spoke so highly of her. Plus she wasn't all Hollywood. That was a good thing. Besides Seth needed a girlfriend, at least in her opinion, and since meeting Summer he had seemed happier. She smiled at the idea of playing matchmaker.

"Um actually I have no idea how long we're going to stay. Sum?" Seth asked turning to Summer for an answer

"It doesn't matter to me," she said with a shrug

"How do you feel about the beach?" Kirsten suggested "I can't imagine that you get there that often,"

"Nope, the beach sounds cool. But really tanning sounds like fun, I don't care if I do it in the backyard,"

"I vote the backyard, no use getting mobbed by fans," Seth said with a sigh

"Okay, sweetie, then if you guys are just going to hang out here, I'll go pick up some lunch, crab shack?"

"Yum, but take your time, I just ate a bagel," Seth piped up

"What's the crab shack?" Summer asked hesitantly- she didn't want to be rude.

"Oh it's this awesome restaurant near here," Seth explained "You'll like it, I promise," Seth then rattled off a whole bunch of food that he thought that Summer would like.

"Or I could call you and you can tell me what you want," Kirsten said after Seth had rambled on for a good five minutes.

"Okay," Seth said with a shrug "Hey Sum, you brought a bathing suit right?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's in the car," she said with a shrug

"Sweet, and I have bathing suits upstairs, we can go swimming!" he cried happily racing out of the room, only to return a few seconds later. "You need the keys," he explained seeing her blank stare

"Oh, right, we're going swimming now? But shouldn't we help your mom?" Summer asked looking unsure as she glanced at Kirsten

"Sweetie, it's okay. I can handle take out, it's my specialty," Kirsten said with a smile "Besides at this time of the day it will take at least an hour to get the food,"

"If your sure,"

"I'm sure," Kirsten said with a smile as she grabbed her purse and car keys off the kitchen table. "I'll see you guys soon, have fun,"

"Bye Mom," Seth said kissing her on the cheek "I'm going to change, Sum, meet me upstairs when you get your bathing suit, you can change in the bathroom,"

"Sweet," Summer said as she heard Kirsten close the front door behind her. She waited a few seconds before kissing Seth softly, slowly, passionately before pulling away "I've been waiting to do that," she said kissing him quickly before heading towards the car.

Meanwhile Kirsten was furiously dialing Marissa's number as she drove towards the crab shack.

"Hey Kirsten," Marissa answered sounding slightly tired

"Hey Marissa, how are you?" Kirsten asked impatiently but still attempting to be polite

"I'm good, what's up? Hey…isn't Seth there?"

"Yeah, he brought Summer," Kirsten said carefully, the last statement caused Marissa to let out a mini shriek

"You finally got to meet her! Don't you love her?"

"She's a sweetheart," Kirsten agreed "She and Seth seem to get along really well,"

"Yeah. They've become good friends," Marissa said thoughtfully "Why?"

"I don't know…" Kirsten thought for a second, trying to figure out a way to voice her thoughts "They just seemed very…close,"

"Yeah, well Sum has spent a lot of time out there recently, especially with Seth. I don't know, they spend most of their time together out there, although he did buy an apartment in her building," Marissa said suspiciously

"So you haven't heard of anything going on between them?" Kirsten asked, still not convinced

"Nope," Marissa said "Hold on, let me put Ryan on. Maybe he's heard something," There was some shuffling and then Ryan was on the phone

"Hey,"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you?

"Good, your brother at home,"

"So I've heard, Marissa said Summer's there as well,"

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart," Kirsten said and there was a pause "Do you notice anything going on between Seth and Summer?" Kirsten asked as she pulled into the parking lot

"Seth and Summer?" Ryan laughed

"You don't think so," Kirsten said as she got out of the car and headed inside

"I hadn't really thought about it, although Seth did mention something about…I can't remember exactly, but I was teasing him about not getting laid recently," Ryan blushed even though Kirsten couldn't see him, "and he said don't be too sure about that," 3,000 miles away Kirsten hid her smile, she was his mother- she could practically feel him blushing

"Oh," Kirsten said "Interesting, all right sweetie I have to go, I'll talk to you later. I love you,"

"Love you to, Mom, say hi to dad for me," Ryan said "bye," Kirsten hung up the phone, but she wasn't convinced. Mother's instincts are always right.

Kirsten pulled into the driveway, and grabbed the bag of food from the seat next to her. Getting out of the car she headed straight into the backyards, she figured that they'd probably be back there.

What she saw was Seth, half naked in his bathing suit, with Summer on top of him- in her tiny black bikini- kissing like there was no tomorrow.

**Authors Note: Ha Ha! That was too much fun to write! Hope you liked it, I'm getting so excited to write this story. Anyways please, please, please review, I will seriously love you forever. **


End file.
